


I'll Be Your Shelter

by taphappy52



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:26:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23132404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taphappy52/pseuds/taphappy52
Summary: Emma takes Regina on a mysterious date. Karaoke and smut ensue.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	I'll Be Your Shelter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katie1370](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katie1370/gifts).



> This is for @katie1370, who wanted a karaoke bar fic with the song "I'll Be Your Shelter." Sorry it took a while, I'm currently recovering from surgery! Thank you for the prompt idea, I hope you like it!
> 
> Also shoutout to the always wonderful @WaknatiousWrites for being my beta again! Everyone go read her works and follow her on tumblr!
> 
> Please let me know how you like it in the comments!

It’s a dark night, the kind where the moon dully shines through the veil of clouds it sits behind and gives the gray fog hanging in the air an eerie luminescence. It is not the type of night Regina enjoys being out in, reminding her too much of her Evil Queen days and the night she enacted the Dark Curse. Emma convinces her to leave the house after an hour of begging, walking the thin line of being annoying without pissing her off. Luckily for Emma, Regina thinks her pleas are cute enough to indulge her. It’s 7 o’clock on a Saturday night, Henry gone, no villains to fight, and they have the whole night to themselves. So Regina allows Emma to give her directions from the passenger seat, going to some secret venue for their long-overdue date night.

Regina pulls the Mercedes into a run-down parking lot, slowly swerving to miss the giant potholes pocking the face of the asphalt like bad acne. A crooked street lamp provides a faint orange glow, the only source of illumination on the entire block. Emma jumps out of the just-parked car, scurrying to the driver’s side and pulling the door open before Regina’s seatbelt is even off. Regina slowly unbuckles and gracefully emerges from the vehicle, wearily eyeing the crumbling brick building in front of them. She walks to the door, following the eager blonde at a much slower pace. Finally entering the building, Emma pulls Regina in by her hand, beaming with excitement. Regina is not nearly as impressed.

The entire place is dimly lit with exposed bulbs hanging from wires in the ceiling. It smells like cigarette smoke and spilled beer. Every booth has at least one rip in its cushions, some haphazardly covered with duct tape. Walking in, Regina notices her shoes faintly sticking to the floor with each step. There are half-empty beer glasses and plates of mostly-eaten fries left on tables that have long been abandoned. 

“Emma, where the hell did you take me? This place looks like the Motel 6 of bars. It’s utterly disgusting.”

“That’s why I told you to leave your purse in the car. Just don’t set it down on anything. Or your coat. Maybe don’t sit, either.”

“Dear god, Emma; why would you take us somewhere too filthy to sit?” Regina whisper-scolds, not wanting any patrons or employees to overhear her thoughts on the place.

“I took us here because they have the most songs out of any other karaoke bar in a thirty-mile radius. Plus, you don’t have to sit to sing. It’s more fun standing anyway, so you can dance, you know? And it’s really fun to dance in front of whoever is singing to make them feel less nervous. And we can make fun of the bad ones! You love making fun of people!”

“Whomever,” Regina mutters.

“Oh my god, were you even listening to what I said? Totally not the point. We’re at a karaoke bar, Regina. We’re gonna have fun and sing and dance and you’re gonna let yourself enjoy it. Let’s get drinks to loosen you up; you’re not going to have any fun here if you’re too sober to relax,” Emma chuckles, heading to the bar.

As if on cue, Regina hears music start up and sees a clearly inebriated couple swaying on a stage in the back and attempting to sing.

Regina flinches at their off-key, slurred melody. She follows Emma to the counter, unsure of why she thought a karaoke bar would be an acceptable date. It’s the first date night they’ve had in quite a long time, and Regina was expecting a nice restaurant, or even just a simple night in. Anything would be better than this.

Emma hands Regina her drink. She must’ve gotten the bartender to help while Regina was lost in thought. Regina accepts the drink and swallows it whole, with a wide-eyed Emma watching her movements.

“Emma, I had enough singing when the entire Enchanted Forest was cursed with song. I don’t sing, especially not in front of people,” she admonishes.

“I just wanted to do something fun with you. Nobody here is a superstar and nobody expects superstars on that stage. It’s fun and freeing and everybody in here roots for each other. Except for the really bad ones...but nobody openly boos or anything! Everybody just makes fun of them with their own tables. But don’t even worry about that part because it’s not gonna happen because I’ve heard your voice and it’s amazing and this is such a fun place! Come on!” Emma replies, her words rushed out in a single breath.

“No, you ‘come on.’ I refuse to sing here in this filthy bar with these filthy people. I won’t do it,” Regina hisses, head held high in the air, fully in Queen mode. Emma doesn’t let it bother her, though. She thinks it’s cute when Regina tries to assert her dominance with her regal mannerisms, even though they both know it never works on her.

“Fine. If I can’t sing _with_ you, I’ll just have to sing _to_ you.” 

“WHAT? Emma, no, don’t you _dare_ ,” Regina starts, but Emma is already walking towards the DJ.

“Too late, babe, I’m already in serenade mode,” Emma teases, looking over her shoulder and sticking her tongue out at the brunette, who follows her movements in stunned silence. The bartender asks if she would like another drink, and she happily accepts. She wonders what the hell Emma is talking to the DJ about. What song she will pick. Surely she won’t pick something just to embarrass Regina. 

_That is definitely something she would do_ , Regina thinks, sighing into her drink. 

The drunk couple end their song with a big finish, a _loud_ finish, causing Regina to grimace. No one else is in line to sing, which means Emma will be taking the stage any second and using everything in her arsenal to embarrass Regina. So she stares into the bottom of her glass, trying to remember that she loves this woman and doesn’t actually want to strangle her for getting up on that stage. She can only hope it’s over quickly.

But when the music comes on, Regina looks up, startled. It’s one of her old favorites: “I’ll Be Your Shelter,” by Taylor Dayne. Emma is dancing, swinging her hips and pointing to Regina as she sings, “When there's clouds hangin' in the sky, and they're just not lettin' any light in, and you feel like you'd like to give in…” Emma crooks her finger and begins beckoning the brunette toward the stage, singing, “Don’t you give up so soon…”

Blushing slightly, Regina slowly makes her way to the stage. She watches in awe of her girlfriend, sweetly singing a song Regina doesn’t even remember telling her about. She is absolutely amazed at how attentive Emma is.

Regina makes her way to the foot of the stage, staring up at Emma. Emma doesn’t break eye contact, singing, “What you got baby you got someone who will stay when the rain is fallin', and won't let it fall on you,” 

She reaches out to Regina, gripping her hand and pulling her onto the stage. “I’ll cover you with a love so deep and warm and true. I will be there....” Emma’s carefree dancing gets more energetic as the song picks up the pace, becoming contagious, and before long Regina is dancing with her. “Honey, I’ll be your shelter…” They share the mic, both singing and dancing and forgetting about the rest of the world. Emma and Regina are belting out the song, moving to the beat without a care in the world. “Whenever you need shelter, I'll make everything alright, make everything alright. _Na na na na na na…_ ”

When the lyrics fade out and only the instrumental music is left, Regina stops to take everything in. Emma is slightly out of breath from all of her high-energy dancing. Her smile is huge, her cheeks are flushed pink, and her eyes are shining with excitement, locked in on Regina’s. Regina is looking back with even more intensity, filled with love and wonder at how incredible Emma is. The woman who remembers the smallest details about Regina, who does everything she can to continually surprise her and make her happy. The woman she loves, the woman who chose her years ago and continues choosing her every single day. Regina doesn’t know how or why she got so lucky, but she thanks the gods she found True Love in someone as extraordinary as Emma Swan.

When the song is over, Emma takes Regina by the hand and leads her offstage. They don’t talk, wanting to bask in the moment and just breathe it all in. The dim lighting, the feeling of hand in hand, the pulsing of each woman’s magic thrumming against their skin in an attempt to meet. Their magic converses in ways they cannot. It says the unsayable, the truth their hearts beat and the sighing of their souls. It says, “I love you. I love you more each minute of each day. We were made for each other. Our magic bleeds together because we are one. Every single touch makes our connection grow deeper. We are indivisible.”

Emma leads Regina to the bar, breaking the silence as she sets her glass down, asking Regina does the same. Emma thanks the bartender and pays for their drinks, leading a stunned Regina back out the door they had entered less than half an hour before.

“We’re leaving? Already? Where are we going?” Regina asks, letting Emma pull her outside and into the cool night air.

“What, you thought I was going to make you stay there all night? God, Regina, give me a little credit,” Emma throws over her shoulder, not stopping until she reaches the car.

“Well then where to now, songbird?” Regina teases as she ignites the engine and buckles her seatbelt.

“Oh, don’t act like you didn’t love it. I saw your face. You practically creamed onstage,” Emma smirks.

“I did not! What face? No, I didn’t!” Regina sputters, too frazzled to articulate her thoughts.

“Regina, seriously? You’re embarrassed about me saying that but not embarrassed to ride my face? Besides, I know that look. I’ve seen it plenty of times. Like that time when I saved your life by slinging the wraith across the town line with my car. That look is your ‘I’m so impressed and amazed by you, Emma Swan, you’ve ruined my panties’ look and you can’t convince me otherwise,” Emma retorts, laughing outright at the look on Regina’s face. It’s somewhere between total embarrassment and getting caught in the act, and Emma can practically see the wheels turning as Regina prepares to talk herself out of it.

When Regina collects herself enough to speak, she is immediately cut off by a finger pressed to her lips. 

“Don’t say anything,” Emma whispers, “Because we both know I’m right. Instead, why don’t you take me home and show me just how much my brilliant performance meant to you.”

“O-okay,” Regina manages, too flustered to tease or disagree.

Regina is silent the entire way home, occasionally biting her lip or clenching her thighs or squeezing the steering wheel. Emma is enjoying watching her too much to say anything. Instead, she sits back in her seat and lets herself take in every single detail of Regina. When they turn onto Mifflin Street, she leans over and begins slowly running her hand up and down Regina’s thigh. Each stroke brings her higher up the brunette’s leg, and by the time they make it into the driveway, Regina is squirming in her seat.

Regina throws the car into park almost aggressively, not wanting to take the time to gracefully shut down and exit the vehicle. Emma is already on Regina, straddling her lap before she can even undo her seatbelt. Emma grinds down against Regina’s lap, hands roaming everywhere. Their mouths are so close that Regina can feel Emma’s heavy breath on her lips and face, but Emma refuses to let their lips touch. She wants to frustrate Regina; wants to make her beg. 

Just before Emma’s name ghosts Regina’s lips, she unbuckles Regina and climbs off of her. Before Regina can register the movement, Emma is already out of the car and pulling her from her seat, slamming the door shut and ramming their bodies against it.

Emma pins Regina against the side of the car with her hips, grabbing her face with both hands. She pulls Regina in for a searing kiss, forceful and urgent and rushed in their need to just _feel_ one another. It’s sudden, with no buildup, and it’s exactly what Regina wants.

Every time Regina attempts to deepen the kiss, Emma pulls back, not allowing her to take the lead. Emma isn’t often dominant with her, but when she gets in these moods, Regina is more than happy to comply.

Emma grabs a fistful of dark brunette locks, pulling until she earns a gasp from the older woman. Emma kisses Regina’s now-open mouth, finally sliding her tongue against Regina’s, earning a deep moan. 

“Emma,” Regina pants, “We need to…inside…people could see…hear us,” she finishes between kisses.

“Then you’ll just have to be quiet, won’t you?” Emma whispers into her ear, licking the shell. She kisses Regina right below her ear, one of her most sensitive places, eliciting a deep moan from the brunette.

“Emma, I… I don’t want to be quiet,” Regina pants, trying to concentrate enough to get out her thoughts as Emma continues kissing up and down her neck. “We have the whole house to ourselves. I want you to take me upstairs and fuck me without us having to be quiet. I want to...mmm that feels good...Emma, I want to let you know just how good you make me feel without having to whisper it in your ear. Take me inside. Take me upstairs. Please,” she finishes, the last word coming out breathy as her knees buckle with the sensation of Emma cupping her sex over her clothes.

Emma leans into Regina fully, then pulls her by her hand to the porch. 

“Keys?” Emma asks, her hands already continuing their exploration of Regina’s body, roaming over her clothed form in a way that felt urgent and frustrated by the lack of skin-to-skin contact.

“Right, keys, yes,” Regina mutters, her hand shaking as she tries to unlock the door. 

When it finally is unlocked, she pushes the door open as Emma gently pushes her inside and kicks the door closed. They stop in the foyer, shedding their coats and shoes haphazardly in between kisses and impatient, roaming hands.

Regina fully expects Emma to practically drag her up the stairs, but instead she stops at the bottom step and gently pulls Regina to her. She leans in and kisses Regina, slowly, fully, getting lost in wine-red lips, memorizing the way they melt into her own. Emma’s hands roam slowly up Regina’s neck and into her hair, wanting to get closer, closer, until they have to come up for air. 

They rest their foreheads together, leaning into each other while catching their breath. Emma’s hands are still in Regina’s raven locks, gently massaging her head and neck until the brunette leans her head back and gently purrs at the touch. Emma gently kisses the exposed skin of her neck, licking and nipping and sucking until Regina is all gasps and sighs and moans and soft whisperings of “Emma.” 

It’s too much for the blonde, who flicks her wrist and delivers them both to the bedroom.

“I want you,” she whispers into Regina’s ear. 

“How do you want me?” Regina pants.

“Naked, for one thing. And on the bed. The last time you fucked me standing up I almost fell.”

“Always the smooth talker, Emma,” Regina replies, slowly starting to strip. “Help me with my zipper.”

“Gladly,” Emma mumbles, already pulling it down to reveal the smooth caramel skin underneath.

The dress falls to the floor, leaving Regina in her lingerie. Emma is quickly tugging off her attire quickly, wanting to get undressed as fast as possible. She enjoys Regina’s playful showmanship when she undresses, but prefers to get her clothing off and go back to touching her girlfriend as quickly as she can. She throws her skinny jeans and silk blouse that she definitely stole from Regina towards the hamper and practically lunges across the room.

Emma collides with Regina, too impatient to wait any longer. Regina chuckles into their kiss, amused at how eager the blonde always is to return to her arms, her lips. The kiss slowly melts from aggressive to passionate, a dance between lips and tongues, an exploration of each other.

Each kiss becomes heavier, each touch more aphrodisiacal, until the women are panting into each other, moaning into open mouths, groping, searching, to find anything to bring the other closer.

“Get on the bed,” Emma breathes, guiding Regina backwards and onto the mattress.

Regina situates herself in the middle of the bed, Emma crawling after her.

“I love you,” Emma purrs, leaning down for another searing kiss. Regina tangles her fists into Emma’s hair, temporarily breaking them apart to look into her eyes.

“I love you, too,” Regina hums, pulling Emma back down into her. 

When Emma kisses her once more, Regina quickly flips Emma over onto her back and straddles her. 

“Surely you didn’t think you were going to be in charge the whole night,” Regina chuckles, quirking her brow. Emma only huffs in response, pouting until Regina kisses the frown off of her lips. She loves taking charge sometimes, but damn if it wasn’t hot to watch Regina take control.

They find their rhythm, kissing and moaning and grinding their hips together. Every time Regina moans, Emma feels it directly in her core. Regina snakes her hand between their bodies and is met with the lace of Emma’s panties covering her pussy.

“Fuck,” Emma mumbles, but before she can move to take them off, Regina flicks her wrist and both women are instantly unclothed. 

“Thank god for magic,” Emma mutters against Regina’s lips, the brunette sighing into her as she slips through her wet folds, earning a gasp from the blonde.

“Mmm. You feel so good. Do you like that?” Regina purrs.

“Yes, god yes, Regina. I’ve been waiting for this all night,” Emma pants, grinding her hips to meet Regina’s fingers.

“You’re so wet. You--”

“FUCK,” Emma interrupts. “Right there. Stay right there. Do not fucking stop Regina Mills or I swear to god I will--”

“You’ll what?” Regina questions playfully, and Emma knows she’s in trouble.

“Regina,” she warns, trying to sound demanding even though she knows Regina holds all the power here. Worse, she knows that Regina knows.

Regina only smirks in response, but keeps the pace exactly how Emma wants it.

“Beg. I want you to beg me for it, or I’ll stop,” Regina states coolly. They’ve played games like this before. Emma likes to put on a show, but Regina can tell she loves it by how hard she comes every time.

“I will not--” Emma starts, but as soon as those words are out of her mouth, Regina begins to move. 

“Wait wait wait, okay I’m sorry, don’t stop. Please,” Emma rushes out. 

“More,” Regina says, but she’s back to the pace Emma wants, right where she wants her. 

“Please. Please, Regina. Please don’t stop. Please, I, oh fuck, I’m really close, please don’t stop, please, please I’m so close, Regina please…” Emma rambles.

“That’s it. You’re such a good girl,” Regina whispers into her ear.

“Oh fuck, oh, I--” Emma spurts, her words turning to moans as she is tipped over the edge. 

Regina stays inside her, letting her ride out her orgasm until she is limp, then slowly moves her fingers to draw out the last of the aftershocks. She gently pulls her digits out of the blonde, who promptly takes the hand to her own mouth to gently suck each finger clean. Regina’s eyes slip closed at the sensation, Emma’s mouth reigniting the fire burning low in her belly. 

“You are incredible, you know that?” Regina whispers, eyes locked on the glistening green ones staring back at her. Emma slowly drags her tongue along Regina’s index finger, never breaking eye contact.

“You are, too,” Emma responds shyly. 

“Thank you for our karaoke date tonight,” Regina says earnestly, resituating herself to lie next to Emma and hold her.

“I never thought I’d hear those words come out of your mouth,” Emma teases. 

“That makes two of us,” Regina chuckles.

“I should take you to karaoke more often if this is how you’re gonna repay me,” Emma smirks.

“Not a chance. Now that I know the building I refuse to drive back there,” Regina retorts.

“Fine. I’ll just have to take you to the other karaoke bars nearby,” Emma shrugs, the squeals when Regina hits her with a pillow.

“I forbid karaoke date nights from now on. Every time you suggest it I will hit you with a pillow,” Regina states, trying to hide her smile.

“Fine, you can forbid it all you want, but you have to admit you enjoyed yourself tonight,” Emma says softly, almost hopefully.

“I did. I love you, Emma Swan.”

“I love you, too, Regina Mills.”


End file.
